The Struggle Is Real
by Grace Buckley
Summary: Being in a 100 year quest forced Gray and Juvia to be in a long distance relationship. And for Gray, the struggle is real. (Rated M for Mature content.) A Two-Part GRUVIA SMUFF


**THE STRUGGLE IS REAL**

 _ **Summary: Being in a 100 year quest forced Gray and Juvia to be in a long distance relationship. And for Gray, the struggle is real. (Rated M for Mature content.) GRUVIA SMUFF**_

 **Part 1: The Juvia Effect**

"Gray, we're leaving!" Shouted Erza from across the guild hall. "Where the hell did he go?"

"I think he's just saying goodbye to Juvia." It was Wakaba who answered her. "I saw him dragging her inside the kitchen."

Erza just sighed. "Well, he better make it snappy."

Meanwhile, in a room at the back of the kitchen…

"Ahh…Gray...darling..." Juvia panting, with her back pressed on the wall and her legs straddling on Gray's sides. Her bra pulled upwards, exposing her breasts. Gray ravaged her neck while he pound on her repeatedly. His grip on her ass tightened as his thrusts get faster and deeper. He knew he was close.

"Darling…" Juvia spoke again in heavy breath. "I think...Er-erza...ahh…" She pulled his hair a little tighter when she felt him rubbed on her clit.

"Just a little more…" Gray answered. His pounding on her went in sync with his finger on her clit and he knew she was coming when he felt her walls tightened around him. He kissed her, suppressing Juvia's moans of pleasure.

It didn't take long before they came together.

Gray took a moment to exit her and put her down on her feet. Her legs felt a little wobbly after their little session so Gray pulled her to his chest until she regained her strength.

"I'm gonna miss you." He said, kissing the top of her head.

"I'm gonna miss you, too." Juvia answered him with a peck on his lips.

" _Gray!"_

"That's Erza." He cringed when he heard her call him again. "I better go."

"You should. You don't wanna make her angry."

"I think she already is."

Juvia just gave him an apologetic smile before they went back to the guild hall.

"What took you so long?" Erza asked when she saw Gray and Juvia walked towards her hand in hand.

"Sorry about that Erza." It was Juvia who answered. "We we're just…" Juvia blushed, prompting Gray to look at her nervously and Erza raising an eyebrow. "I mean…" She stuttered. "I was just saying goodbye to my beloved Gray because he might be gone for so long and I'm gonna miss him so much." She finally managed to say in one go.

Gray released a sigh of relief. "What she said."

"Oh. That's okay Juvia." Erza tapped Juvia's shoulder. "I understand that you are worried about this 100 year quest, but with our combined strength and excellent teamwork, I'm sure we will finish this job in no time." She assured her then called to Master Makarov. "We are leaving now, Master. Wish us luck."

Master nodded towards Erza. "I'm sure you kids will come back here safe and sound."

Erza then looked at Gray and motioned for him to go.

Juvia gave Gray a tight hug and started to cry.

"No waterworks, please." He said to her eagerly. "You don't wanna drown the whole guild again."

"I'm sorry." She started to dry her tears and looked up to him with a smile. "Be careful out there and come back to me in one piece."

"Promise." He kissed her lips, gaining cheers and catcalls from their guildmates.

"Gray is gonna miss his girlfriend…" They cooed.

"Shut up!" Gray glared at them.

Him and Juvia have been going out for a year now, but he's still not very keen with public displays of affection. But this time, he just didn't care at all. So he kissed his girlfriend again before finally stepping away to leave.

"See you soon, my love." Juvia waved goodbye.

It's only been a day since they set off to their journey, but Gray already missed Juvia. Especially her warmth.

"This is bad." He told himself.

"What is?" Asked Wendy, who was walking behind him and could sense that Gray was a little agitated. "Is something bothering you?"

"No. I'm fine Wendy. Don't worry." There's no way he'll tell a little girl that he missed his girlfriend and her body.

"Do you miss Juvia?" She asked again.

' _How the hell did she know?'_ His eyes widened but said, "No!"

"You don't have to be shy about it, she's your girlfriend."

"How do you know about these things? Do you have a boyfriend?"

This made Wendy blushed and Gray smirked.

"No. But… I know love when I see it. And I can definitely see it in you and Juvia." She offered him a shy smile.

Getting schooled by a little girl wasn't exactly what Gray wanted and what Wendy said definitely made him blush. "Whatever." He looked away.

"Why don't you call her?" Wendy beamed at him. "You have your phone lacryma, right? I'm sure she'll be so happy to hear from you sooner than she expected."

Gray thought of what she said and finally gave Wendy a smile. "Fine." He sighed. "You win, kid."

"You know you want to." Wendy winked.

That night, after the group spent their dinner around a bonfire, Gray excused himself and settled on a tree branch of one of the tallest trees to get some privacy and call Juvia.

Juvia picked up right away.

" _Darling, what's wrong?"_ Juvia's concerned tone made Gray confused a bit.

"Nothing's wrong. What made you think that?" He frowned.

" _I'm sorry my love."_ She paused. " _It's just that, I didn't expect a call from you this soon. I thought something bad happened."_

She was right. Between them, if someone would be so eager to call the other, it's definitely Juvia. But it obviously wasn't the case, and it made him so embarrassed.

So he cleared his throat before speaking again, not without stuttering.

"Well… we are taking the time-off for tonight and… I… I have nothing else to do.. So... I decided to call you. What's up?"

Juvia smiled at this and she knew that her Gray was blushing so hard. He missed her!

"I'm fine. I just got back from the guild." She told him, sounding a little too happy. "I will go on a job request tomorrow..."

"Wait, hold up." This piqued his interest. "You took a job? What kind of?" He was worried that the job will be a dangerous one and he might not want her to go.

"It's a request from Mr. Yajima. He needed wizards again to work in his restaurants as crew members and I signed up as a waitress…"

Gray didn't hear the rest of Juvia's story as his mind drifted to her, wearing the sexy waitress uniform as she served him a caramade frank, unwrapping it for him, wrapped her fingers around it and put it in her mouth...

" _Gray? Darling? Are you still with me?"_ Juvia asked from the other line.

Gray gulped as Juvia's voice brought him back to reality. "Yes. Still here." He choked when he found himself rubbing the obvious bulge on his pants, his shirt discarded under the tree.

" _You must be tired. I'll let you take your rest. I'm just gonna take a shower …"_

"Shower?" Gray asked a little too excited, evident when his cock throbbed underneath his pants. Luckily, Juvia didn't get a hint.

" _Yes. Before I go to bed. I need to get up early tomorrow."_

"Right. Me too." Gray was sweating profusely now. His mind was wandering off again.

" _Good night, my love. I love you."_

"Good night, Juvia. I love you, too."

Juvia's breath hitched when she heard him say that. He said it so naturally that it didn't look like it was only the first time. He didn't even say it when they got together. He just kissed her shamelessly. And she didn't mind at all that Gray said it over the phone and not in person. She knew it was just the beginning.

"Juvia?" Gray asked when she didn't speak again. " Did she hang up already?"

" _Still here. Sorry about that."_

"No problem. I think I'll let you take your shower now. Good night again, Juvia."

" _Good night, my love. Sweet dreams."_

"You too."

That's when they hang up.

But Gray still has a problem. His erection was throbbing painfully, wanting to get out of his pants that he needed to do something about it.

' _Damn it! I can't just masturbate on top of a tree!'_ He scolded himself. But thought about it again. ' _Can I?'_

'' _No! No!'_ He shook his head violently, pulling his hair in the process. ' _Think,Gray, think! What would Gildarts do?'_

The internal struggle was real for Gray. He never thought that this 100 year quest would include him getting so sexually frustrated being away from Juvia. And it was just the first night! He didn't even wanna think about the coming nights.

' _Damn it Juvia! What did you do to me?!'_

Then he remembered. There was a waterfalls not too far from their camp.

Gray jumped off the tree, twitching a little when he reached the ground. He couldn't take it anymore. So, he picked up his discarded shirt and ran as fast as he could to the direction of the waterfalls. Once there, he stripped his pants so fast and waded into the water. The water was surprisingly warm and it felt so good to his skin, reminded him so much of Juvia. After all, it was her element.

He hid himself behind one of the big rocks to finally get down to business. He rested his back on the rock, pulled his head back, closed his eyes and started to stroke himself as he thought of Juvia.

Him and her in the shower, Juvia on her knees in front of him, doing pleasurable things to his cock with her mouth. Half of his body was underwater and it's warmth makes for a perfect simulation of the inside of Juvia's mouth. Nice and warm.

"Juvia…" he called her name as a moan escaped his mouth.

Gray's stroke on his cock was getting intense as he imagined Juvia's head bobbing up and down in front of him getting faster.

"Fuck! I'm coming…"

With few more strokes, Gray came and even though he was panting with beads of sweat running down his naked torso, he felt amazing.

"That was… Wow." Was all he could say about that.

Not long after, he went back to the camp feeling like a million bucks.

"Looks like somebody missed his girlfriend a little too much." Lucy tried to tease him.

Gray just smirked at her as he sat beside Wendy around the bonfire. "You have no idea."

"He loooooves her." Happy snickered with his paw over his snout.

"Shut up, cat!"

"See." It was now Wendy speaking. "Talking with Juvia will make you feel so much better. I bet you made her so happy tonight." Wendy smiled at him innocently.

"You have no idea." Was all Gray could say to her.

 **A/N: This was originally a One Shot but I got carried away and it gotten longer than I intended to. So there will be a Part 2 which I will post in a few days. I'm already working on it. Thanks to you for taking the time to read this. ^_^**


End file.
